


Memories of a bird

by narcoticllama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Post The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcoticllama/pseuds/narcoticllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sherlock anxiously awaits his last goodbye with John when he falls, some things cannot be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of a bird

_Before I met you, I discovered everything to impress you. It’s a trick, just a magic trick._   
_John: No, stop it now._   
_Stay exactly where you are. Don’t move. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please could you do this for me._   
_John: Do what?_   
_This call, it’s my note. That’s what people do don’t they… leave a note._   
_John: Leave a note when?_   
_Goodbye John._   
_John: No…don’t…_

 

As I fell through the hallowing winds I felt like an angel, but I wouldn’t be going to heaven. Not since I betrayed him. I couldn’t even believe myself at times, Moriarty…made up? Just to impress John. My sweet, darling John. If only he knew. These lies burdened a heavy weight on my shoulders as I fell- no, not fell, flew nearer the cobbled pavement, nothing could stop me now. Those tender moments I shared with him full of passion and truth could never be taken back, our adventures tokens of our hearts. Piece by piece, eventually fell apart. I could feel my eyes rolling back and my withered mind numbing to the cold- never shall I see those burning amber eyes look longing into me, providing me with the warmth and comfort I never had. 22lb Bakers Street catered for my every need and gave me a place to shelter us. Us. I had never used that word before, not until that night…  
John had just come home with a bag of Chinese takeaway. Nice. I can never eat that because it reminds me of the assassin- surely he should know that. I don’t know what to expect from him now, especially with him blogging all the time. “Hey, not playing your ukulele anymore? I thought you didn’t have any more adventures to drag me to.”

“ There’s enough idiocy in this room already. I just need to THINK god, can’t you understand that? And take that away from me you know I don’t like it.”  
“Oh come on mr smartypants, shouldn’t you be in a happier mood? After all it is valentines day.’  
“ Valentines pfft, it’s all ruined now anyway with all those chocolates and cardboard flowers. Has anybody heard of diabetes?”  
“I’m sure they have, you’re just not there to remind them. Stop being so grumpy, just because there isn’t any crimes to go to for your spectacular day out.”  
He knows how to work a man. I love him sometimes- no not sometimes, all the time.  
“*sigh* You got me. Liar, liar pants on fire.”  
“Now that’s more like it. How about we do something else? C’mere sweetcheeks.”  
“Fine. Don’t call me that, I’m offended already.”

John walked towards me, his cheesy cologne staining the sofa. I’m not too sure whether or not it’s as bad as him smoking- god, I shouldn’t be thinking of that, not in a moment like this. His smile crept up towards his eyes, dimples suddenly appearing. As he edged further, leaning in towards me, his skin dappled against the light, the living room seemed to fade away. Delicate fingers caressed my flushed cheek, each one taken with precision and care. John slowly merged on top of me- weightless as the air I breathed in. Sighing, I cupped his face and pulled him towards me. I don’t care if Mrs Hudson walks in. She’s only the housewife, I’m sure she’s seen enough already. Velvet lips enveloped my own, allowing me to slide my hands up his crinkled shirt. He may not have abs, but his soft skin was enough for me. Our breaths were in unison as he kissed my chest, the rise and fall helping him to take it off. My own senses had been thrown away when his tongue clasped with mine. “Mmm,” I couldn’t help but chuckle, it was a relief to know he enjoyed it too. I didn’t know he could go that far. My hands had found it’s way to his bulge, he knew it too because he was blushing. Hard. “ Is it me or is the oxygen turning into carbon monoxide? Because I can’t breath…hmm.”  
“Shush you. It’s probably you.”  
Before I knew it, I could feel him inside me. It felt good, not because it was him, because for once I was loved. It all felt like a dream, his hands caressing me. Not just my face, everywhere. Sure it did hurt. But I couldn’t feel it with his warmth seeping through me, rocking against each other moaning all the while. Stupid me, thinking about cannibals at a time like this, it wasn’t cannibalistic at all- this is love, right? “ Don’t…stop, I’m coming.” Neither of us knew what we were doing, but it felt right. The pace went faster making us pant as our bodies continued to join together. Hopefully no one could hear. His penis slipped out of me, allowing us to lie there side by side. Hearing our hearts beat as one. “ I love you John.” “I love you too sweetcheeks.”Hugging each other on the sofa, his fingers playing with my frizzy charcoal hair, we fell asleep.

Little did I know that would be the last time we would say that to each other again.


End file.
